comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Summers
Alexander "Alex" Summers (also known as Havok) was a Human Mutant who served as a long standing member of the X-Men. Biography Early life Alex Summers was born on August 16, 1987 in Honolulu, Hawaii to Katherine, and US Air Force pilot, Christopher Summers. Because of his father's career, Alex grew up alongside his older brother Scott in several different states including California and Washington before eventually settling in St. Louis, Missouri. He looked up to and was very close to his brother and they played on sports teams together. Years later in 1998, when Scott was twelve years old, his father, a test pilot in the U.S. Air Force flew the family back from Anchorage after a family vacation in his vintage private plane, a de Havilland Mosquito. During the flight, the family witnessed a Shi'ar Imperial freighter materialize above their family's plane. The Shi’ar wanted no witnesses, so the plane was set on fire. With only one parachute left, Kate Summers strapped Scott into it and tied Alex to him. She and Chris said their final goodbyes to their children and pushed them out the plane door. The parents themselves were teleported from the plane a moment before it exploded and were transported to the Shi’ar craft where they were kept as Earth specimen. The explosion of the plane set the Summers brothers' parachute on fire. During the fall, Scott used his optic blasts for the first time to slow their descent and shielded Alex from their landing with his body. Though surviving, Scott hit his head in the crash. This injury caused a slight amount of brain damage, affecting the portion of his brain that controlled his latent optic blasts, though Scott later made the conscious decision to not try to control his power. Scott and Alex were brought to the State Home for Foundlings, an orphanage in Omaha, Nebraska secretly run by Mr. Sinister who had assumed the alias of Michael Millbury, and who had also registered Scott manifesting his mutant power. Because Sinister believed that Scott was the Summers child with the most potential, he had Alex adopted away from the orphanage to both separate them and render Scott emotionally vulnerable. Alex was raised by Andrew and Joanna Blanding, whose son, Todd, was killed in a car accident, leaving them and their daughter disturbed. They constantly tried to make Alex fit into their image of their son, which he tried to do as best as he could. When the boy who killed Todd kidnapped Alex and his foster sister, Haley, and then tried to blow up their house, Alex manifested his powers for the first time, incinerating the boy. Sinister appeared, quite surprised that Alex’s potential even exceeded that of Scott but, unfortunately, he seemed lacking any control over his gift. He placed psi-blocks on both Alex and Haley, causing them to forget everything that happened that night. Reuniting with his brother and joining the X-Men Personality and traits Relationships Lorna Dane Madelyn Pryor Annie Ghazikhanian Emma Frost Powers and Abilities Powers Ambient Energy Conversion: Havok absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into plasma. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. At times he is not entirely able to control this ability, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a special costume to assist him. Havok’s body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body’s power-storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities. Upon the total expenditure of all his available energy, it takes Havok’s body about 16 ½ hours to recharge to its peak level unless he absorbs a large amount of energy at once. The act of concentration involved in releasing his energy in anything other than an omni-directional wave is physically exhausting for Havok if he continues it over an extended period of time. He can absorb cosmic energies from his environment (such as starlight, x-rays, and gamma radiation) and store them within his body cells, metabolizing the energy in order to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects or create concussion bursts by violently displacing air molecules in his path. His ability to absorb energy is so great that he was able to survive being dropped into a large Star, and use it's energy to augment his powers to the point he easily overpowered and beat the likes of Vulcan. *''Plasma Emanation: Ability to shoot or emanate plasma in the form of a blast or discharge, with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. These waves will emanate from his body in all directions unless he purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the length of his arms. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. When Havok strikes an object with the waves of intensity of hot plasma, the sudden vast jump in temperature will often cause objects to shatter, explode, or seemingly disintegrate. Should Havok direct his energy at the lowest level, he can project it towards a human being and his target will suffer a severe headache but will not burn up. *Flight: Havok could also use stored energy for flight by directing it as a downward thrust. '''Heat Immunity': Havok was virtually immune to the effects of most forms of heat. Radiation Immunity: Havok was virtually immune to the effects of most forms of radiation. Energy Resistance: Havok was resistant to the effects of his own powers. This was linked to him being capable of withstanding his brother's ability with no ill effects. This was a result of their close genetics, a quirk of mutant genetics common among siblings. Abilities Skilled Pilot: Alex was a skilled pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appeared to have inherited from his father. Trained Martial Artist: Alex also had extensive training in martial arts and unarmed combat. Weaknesses Uncontrolled Ambient Energy Conversion: At times, he was not entirely able to control his abilities, which sometimes made him a danger to those around him. Like his brother, this was due to psychological trauma that occurred during his childhood as well as Mr. Sinister's mental blocks. Paraphernalia Equipment * X-Men Uniform: The Uniform Alex wears was made from 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets)and beta-cloth, a fire-resistant material whose kindling temperature is 1,700 °F (930 °C). Transportation X-Jet, X-Copter, X-Van, among other conventional vehicles. Appearances Notes and references Category:Males Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Summers family Category:People from Alaska Category:People from Nebraska Category:People from Hawaii Category:Pilots